1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nut circumferentially split into two parts, a supporting device for supporting elongate objects, the supporting device including the nut and holders for receiving the elongate objects, the nut being fixable to a selected position longitudinally of a rod-like supporting member extending vertically, and a clamping device for elongate objects, the clamping device including engaging portions through which holders are connected to the nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 23, for example, a known split nut is secured to an anchor bolt 2 by connecting screw 25 interconnecting a pair of nut parts 4A and 4B at opposite circumferential ends thereof. As distinct from an ordinary hexagon nut, this type of split nut can be directly screwed to a selected position of the anchor bolt 2 without turning and moving the nut to that position. Such a split nut can readily be mounted on a bolt having closed opposite ends also. However, the illustrated known nut requires an irksome operation for connecting the two split nut parts 4A and 4B by the connecting screw 25 together opposite circumferential ends thereof.
FIG. 24 shows an example of known supporting devices for supporting elongate objects as noted above. This supporting device comprises a channel member 05 including a dovetail groove 24, which can be fixed in a horizontal posture, by using two nuts 23, to an anchor bolt 2 acting as a rod-like supporting member depending from a ceiling. This channel member 05 has a bottom wall acting as a mounting portion, and a top surface acting as a supporting portion for supporting an elongate object H such as a pipe. The elongate object H is fixed by a retainer 6 engaging the dovetail groove 24 of the channel member 05. With such a supporting device, however, the elongate object placed on the channel member during a mounting operation could inadvertently roll off the channel member before the elongate object is securely held by the retainer. Thus, sufficient care must be taken such as by holding the elongate object by the hands.